Cotton Candy
by Yemi Hikari
Summary: Gru thinks the best solution for Margo's problem at school is a sleepover to show she's normal like all the other girls. Caos ensues when those invited to the sleepover find a button which opens up a portal to another world, one very different from their own. Everything gets turned upside down for both them, and the inhabitants of the world.


_Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto or Despicable Me. This was originally published on my Wattpad account on September 18, 2016, but it took me this long in posting the first chapter here on FFnet. I wrote this because I liked the idea I came up in the original version – called Cotton Candy Crossover – which was written for a challenge, yet I never got into the depth I would have liked in that. The Naruto content won't come until chapter three._

**Cotton Candy  
****_Life of a Twelve-Year-Old_**

Junior high, or middle school, depending on one's part of the country, simply utterly and absolutely stunk.

In all honesty, Margo knew exactly what to expect the first day of school, let alone week, having blossomed finally from an elementary or primary school student to a young lady receiving her secondary education. The oldest of Gru's adopted daughters knew full well the words geek and nerd fit her, thus she didn't expect to fit in with the popular girls at school. In particular, Margo's brown hair and eyes paled in comparison to Edith's charming blonde hair and blue eyes. The nerdy preteen knew full well the guys typically liked blondes and the cliches which formed preferred the members to have such looks as well.

The thought of drawing attention to oneself honestly felt like something Margo wished to avoid. On one side, she found enough attention was drawn to her by the mere fact she had an ex-villain for an adoptive father, a hyperactive younger sister, and a middle sister posing as a stealthy ninja, not to mention the minions and their constant interactions with the neighborhood kids. Margo liked to think of herself as practically normal in comparison despite her high intelligence level. The people in her life might seem like an embarrassment, but this didn't change the fact she felt anybody could use this against her.

No, having an ex-villain for an adoptive father proved problematic in the regard this was meant to be a secret from everyone but the agency their new mom worked for. Thus, not drawing attention to oneself seemed like the right thing to do, and Margo felt Gru would agree. Having such a secret also felt _cool_, much in the same way Gru officially adopting them ended up _being_ the coolest thing ever. She, and her sisters found themselves proud of their father, for everything he did for them, but also the major change he made in his life.

Not drawing attention to oneself also meant not being the target of bullying. The eldest of Gru's daughters honestly felt she could deal with any bullying which occurred. She and her sisters, after all, dealt with a matron at the children's home whose controlling behavior left a lot to be desired. Despite this, Margo felt her time better spent on other things, but she also felt the negative attention would be an unwanted nuisance. One thing she knew for sure, she amounted to a major target if she was noticed, due to how _different_ she was from other girls.

Like the other girls, she did want a boyfriend, but she also didn't care about things like fashion or gossiping behind other girls backs. She found such behaviors beneath her, considering herself mature for her age, having taken care of Edith and Agnes long before Gru took them in. In the pea-brains of those other girls, the idea of maturity amounted to how fashionable one was, or how many boys ogled them. Sometimes even athletic ability factored in, none of which Margo had going for her. Thus, the plan was to remain unnoticed by everyone, letting her nerdiness keep others from wanting to make friends with her.

The one downside – boys wouldn't notice her either.

The first morning of school found Margo taking a deep breath as Gru handed her lunch in a paper bag, something she requested instead of the plastic tote used in elementary school. "So, it's okay for you to make friends with boys, but it's not okay for you to become friends with boys."

Margo let out a sigh, rolling her eyes at Gru's overprotective nature. Lucy intervened, pulling Gru away, telling him that junior high amounted to a major step to growing up, to which the girls' adoptive father's mouth twisted into a frown. She stepped out, watching her two sisters hurry off to elementary school, their new mother grabbing Edith's katana before letting her head off to the first day of the new school year. The minions also waved and yelled from the windows.

Taking a deep breath, she stepped out, heading to the bus stop for the junior high. She could feel Gru's eyes one her, knowing full well her adoptive father watched from the distance. Margo breathed out the deep breath in a deep sigh once the bus pulled up, glad to step onto the yellow bus, heading to the back. Margo looked out the window to see her sisters walking to school, Edith still dressed in her ninja outfit, and ducking behind poles, her hand holding onto Agnes'.

She shook her head, leaning into the leathered seat of the bus, her backpack near her as more students got onto the bus. The yellow bus finally pulled to a stop, and she got off the bus, heading to the line to pick up her class schedule along with a map, and her locker number. Margo headed off, following the map to the first classroom. The feeling of someone looking at her, made her eyes draw up to the window up high. Her eyes blinked, thinking for a minute she caught sight of Gru, but saw nobody there.

A sigh escaped her lips, wondering how far her adoptive father would go in his over-protective nature, but brushed this aside as she turned back to find her locker before heading to her homeroom. Her eyes remained glued to the paper, rather than on the students milling about, some gossiping with their friends. She bumped into someone, making her lookup. "Oh, it's you."

"Crap."

The look Margo gave Antonio Perez was honestly well deserved, nor was she expecting to be stuck going to school with someone she knew to be a villain. Her eyes narrowed, her arms folding across her chest, her mouth pushing together. "Never mind. You're not worth my time."

Margo knew what to expect on the first day, and the first week, but the act of ignoring Antonio, turning her nose up – she didn't expect any repercussions from that as she headed to her locker, making sure she knew the combination, before heading to her homeroom. The oldest of Gru's adopted daughter headed to a seat which she felt would allow her to remain unnoticed by the other students in the class.

She proceeded to pursue her schedule for the day, noting carefully the location of each class on her map, but also the best route to take to each class, her mind attempting to forget the fact Antonio went to the same school as her. She hoped Gru wouldn't react negatively to this turn of events, but knew at this point in time she couldn't do anything about what Gru would do.

A clicking sound of someone snapping bubblegum drew Margo's head up to see a girl with lush, golden strawberry locks looking her way, the girl's blue eyes glaring daggers into her skull. Margo's brown eyes blinked a couple of times. "May I help you?"

"You said that Antonio Perez isn't worth your time."

Margo's mouth twisted into a frown. "So?"

"Perez is a perfect gentleman, the kind of guy all girls dream of."

The eldest of Gru's adoptive daughters felt her mouth twitch, not sure how to respond to the other girl. "Apparently our experiences are different."

"Different? You didn't go to school with Perez, so how can you judge him personally?" The girl folded her arms, her mouth pushing together, her lips heavy with lipstick.

Another girl's voice spoke up from in the homeroom, making Margo look over at the blond-haired girl to see her nose wrinkle up. "She just treated him like dirt because she knows she would never have a chance with him. Bitch."

One of Margo's eyes rose up. "_Wouldn't they like to know I have dated that jerk, not that I expect they would believe me. I know I wouldn't, what with the way I look, and they'd likely blame his cheating on me due to the way I look._"

She shook her head, before returning to her notebook. The second girl muttered something about Margo being stuck up, and not wanting to have anything to do with them, which in part ended up a rather true statement. Both obviously cared about the latest fashion trends and gossip. Having grown up in the children's home with her sisters, Margo never cared to deal with this kind of girls, let alone did she know how to act.

On one side, she could say something only to get a negative response, or ignore the two, particularly if their intent was to bully. Margo's brown eyes drifted to the windows to the room, thinking she saw Gru again but shook this off. She decided to simply say, "I don't care," in hopes that the situation would die down. However, gossip spread quickly, likely due to the two girls, regarding her snubbing not only Perez but acting stuck up towards some of the other girls.

This led to curt words which Margo knew would die down as soon as the other girls at school lost interest as long as she ignored the behavior. Same went with the notes left in the locker. She honestly had everything handled, and came home from school that Thursday to eat dinner with her family. Gru did the usual thing he did when he was trying to pull a fast one on the girls by telling some kind of white lie, or launching some kind of plan.

"So..." The man paused, then spoke up. "I was thinking that you could have a sleepover tomorrow night, with a couple of girls from school. I've already talked to their parents, and they've agreed."

Margo stared at Gru, realizing exactly which two girls he meant, knowing full well her adoptive father expected this to solve the problem in question. Edith reached for the piece of bread on her older sister's plate. "If you keep your mouth open, a fly will fly in."

Lucy leaned over. "So, he does mean well you know."

The twelve-year-old put the food in her mouth, looking at Gru as if he were nuts, which he had to be for planning a sleepover to the home of an ex-villain. A few of the minions cheered, gabbling about the sleepover for tomorrow night. All things considered, something would, of course, go wrong.


End file.
